Rise of the Death Master
by Lord Necrojin
Summary: A Harry Potter Legend of Zelda YuGiOh! x over, set in present day. When a mysterious foe frees the Death Eaters from Azkaban and allies with them, six legendary warriors must unite and stop an evil that threatens their three respective worlds.
1. Prologue

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

I, Lord Necrojin of the Blood Moon, do no own "The Legend of Zelda", "Harry Potter", or Yu-Gi-Oh! the anime series. That said, hope you enjoy this fic, and please review if you can!

_**Rise of the Death Master**_

The waves beat upon the small island, as a massive cloud covered the direct sunlight that loomed over the prison of Azkaban. Admittedly, despite the gray cloud the prison was now a lighter, less torturous place since the Ministry stopped using dementors. That didn't take away from its reputation though.

Amycus Carrow clawed at his forearm; nine years of scars and marks were already evident, as he had spent all his time in Azkaban clawing at the same forearm, as though hoping to find some long lost treasure that had been buried beneath the flesh of his arm.

In another part of the prison, Rodolphus Lestrange sat against the stone wall of his cell with his knees up to his chest. He looked outside his cell to see if any Aurors were nearby. Then he removed a loose stone from the wall and withdrew a photo of a pale-skinned woman with heavy-lidded eyes and black hair. Rodolphus smiled at the woman, who was doing a burlesque dance in the photo.

"My love…" He put the photo to his face, licked it, and began kissing it in a way that no man of sound mind would kiss a photo of his deceased wife. "Yes…" he moaned hysterically, "Death cannot separate us, my love…"

"BREACH!" an Auror from a couple cell blocks shouted, "WE HAVE A BREACH!"

Aurors were all scrambling to a certain part of the prison; Rodolphus looked out through the bars curiously. From somewhere out of his sight he heard several screams of terror. Flashes of light reflected dully on the stone walls for a couple minutes before all spells, and all screams stopped: replaced instead, by a sudden drop in temperature and an overwhelming feeling of despair.

"No…" Rodolphus whimpered softly as he scurried to the back wall of his cell, curled into a ball and shaking. "No…Please, not them…"

As he said this, three tall, black-hooded wraithlike creatures glided into his visual range. It had been nine years since any of their kind had set foot (_do they even HAVE feet?_ Rodolphus thought frantically) onto the grounds of the prison.

One of the dementors grasped one of the bars of Rodolphus's cell with its decaying hands. The cell bars froze over, and crumbled in a pile of ice chips.

Another figure in a black cloak came before Rodolphus. This figure was just as tall, if not taller than the dementors, but the way this individual moved told Rodolphus that this newcomer indeed had legs and was walking, not gliding. The figure entered the cell and stood just a few feet from Rodolphus, who was still cowering against the wall.

"Be not afraid." the cloaked being told him, "This day, your freedom is won. _I_ have given it to you." The being extended a black gloved hand. "Take my hand of friendship, and allow me to guide you along this path of victory and vengeance."

Rodolphus's fear now turned to distrust of this newcomer. "Who are you? How do I know I can trust you?"

"You don't." the being replied, "But if you choose to distrust me, my friends here haven't had a decent meal in ages; I'm sure your black and sinful soul would make a fine appetizer for them. And I can always find another way to get what I want. But if you choose to trust me, I can get you something in return. The choice is all up to you: Life, or Death?"

Rodolphus inhaled slowly. He had no choice; it was cooperate or get Kissed, which was NOT an option, not even on his worst days. But then again… "You can get me something in return?"

The being nodded. "Help me, and I will show you a secret forbidden magic: one…that can _raise the dead_."

Rodolphus nodded greedily. _Raise the dead._ He looked down at his forearm, which was plain, then looked at the photo of his beloved Bellatrix that lay next to him. _Yes…I can make things right again!_ He stood. "You have a deal! I help you, and you help me bring my master back. What do you want?"

The being chuckled. "I desire…The _Deathly Hallows_."


	2. I Three Worlds, One Fate

_**I: Three Worlds, One Fate**_

"Breakout!" Ronald Weasley muttered angrily, "You'd think now that we have prison guards who actually have eyes we wouldn't have to worry about this anymore!"

"From what I heard, there were dementors involved as well." Harry Potter told Ron as the both of them walked through the halls of the Ministry of Magic. "Dementors and…someone. I don't know, I've never trusted Mundungus Fletcher's gossip."

"Yeah but when several other Aurors who guard the prison make the same claim…"

"Yeah. I don't like that."

"Yes, I _am_ aware of the random murders that have been happening." Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt told the Muggle Prime Minister via cellphone. "Well things have not been so easy on our side either…Yes, we know for a fact that these are the same individuals from nine years ago, their cells were the only ones that were brok…No, we are not at war…"

_not yet at least_ he thought gravely,

"We are going to send our best men out to get to the bottom of this…What?...NO! Are you brain-dead? How can criminals who have been locked up for nine years until yesterday POSSIBLY have been responsible for THAT incident?!..._No_, I didn't mean to call you a…Hello? Prime Minister? You did_ not_ just hang up on me!"

Kingsley swore and threw the phone against the wall, just as Harry and Ron came in.

"Problem, Minister?" Harry asked.

"I liked Blair better." Kingsley sighed, frustrated.

"Tell me about it." Ron said, "So what did you call us for?"

Kingsley stood up holding a folder. "Yes. Although this may appear to be just an average Azkaban breakout, I know there is something bigger to it, such as the question of why only the Death Eaters were freed while the other prisoners were left in their cells. And _how_ did dementors come to help free them? But I'm sure the number one question on everyone's mind, is how in Merlin's name did Azkaban get breached in the first place?"

"Can't be…_him?_" Ron asked nervously.

"No of course it's not him." Kingsley said, "Not even _him_ can rise from the dead. But I know it's _someone_; someone dark, someone dangerous. Someone with enough charisma to convince the dementors, and enough magical ability to break into Azkaban. Who do we know who is dark enough to contemplate something like this, and strong enough to _do _it?"

Harry and Ron looked at each other, thinking. "Everyone we can think of is either dead, or was broken out of Azkaban by this person." Harry said, "Unless it's someone new?"

"That's what I'm thinking." Kingsley said as he opened the folder. In it were various profiles. "One of the important things about keeping the magical world running efficiently is that the Ministries of all parts of the world keep in touch. Immediately after I had heard about the nature of this breakout, I immediately went to work, looking up all prominent dark wizards from all around the world. It is interesting to note…" He spread out four profiles on his desk. "…that around the same time we here were dealing with the Death Eaters, in Asia, there were several magical occurrences the likes of which were more pronounced than in other parts of the world."

"So you're thinking it may be one of the dark wizards involved in those incidents?" Harry asked.

"I think…" Kingsley began as he picked up the profile of a sandy-haired Egyptian boy, "That it may be _this_ man: Malik Ishtar. The reason I believe this is that this first one, Yugi Moto, wasn't really evil; he used dark magic, but not for malicious purposes. This second one, Ryou Bakura it turns out, was just demonically possessed. And the third one, Dartz, is, well, _dead._ So he's out of the question. But this man, Ishtar…" He tapped the picture of Malik, "Is neither possessed nor dead. A few years ago he was clinically diagnosed with Dissociative Identity Disorder."

"The _what_ disorder?" Ron asked, confused; even after nine years, Ron had much to learn about Muggle medical terms.

"It means he has more than one personality." Harry clarified.

"And his alternate personality…" Kingsley continued, "…just _happens_ to be that of a sociopath. For all we know, he may have had a relapse."

"If that's true then we should take care not to harm him." Harry said. "So you want Ron and me to go to Asia and find more about this Malik Ishtar?"

"No." Kingsley replied, "You will go to Hogwarts. There you should meet some allies who will help you. I'm sure one of them will be able to help you to begin your journey." He looked gravely at both of the Aurors in front of him. "I don't know what this person wants with Death Eaters. But remember: these are among the strongest dark wizards of our time. Do NOT tread lightly." He sighed and looked at Harry helplessly. "I suppose I'd be wasting my breath by asking if you'd like me to allow you the use of Unforgivable—"

"Yes you would, Minister." Harry cut him off, "We want to defeat Death Eaters, not _become _them.

"Don't worry, Minister." he reassured him, "We beat them once, we can do it again."

With that, Harry and Ron left Kingsley's office.

Kingsley watched the door to his office close. He opened the curtains of his office and looked out the window; a raven that was sitting at the windowsill flew off and joined a nearby flock. "I'm trusting you with this." Kingsley muttered, "Don't let my trust be in vain."

"So there I was…" Yugi Moto told to a bunch of kids from behind the counter of the Kame Game Shop, "I was facing down Kaiba's Ultimate Blue-Eyes, its three mouths roaring at me, its six eyes glaring at me. Then… it _struck_!"

Yugi made a movement to startle the kids. "The dragon reduced my Soldier of Stone to rubble and it was then I truly realized just what I was up against. But I refused to give up. I closed my eyes, put all my faith in my deck, and I drew my card." The kids looked expectantly at him. "I opened my eyes and looked at my card, and I—"

Just then the door of the Game Shop opened and Joseph Wheeler came in; Yugi looked up, then looked back at the kids. "To be continued." The kids all groaned in frustration, then turned to see Joey. Immediately they all flocked around him asking for autographs. Yugi smiled as he watched Joey with the kids.

When the kids had left, Joey joined Yugi behind the counter. "What's up, Yug? You good?"

"I'm good." Yugi replied with a smile, "How 'bout you, Champ? I read about your match against Truesdale. Congratulations."

"Yeah." Joey said with a satisfied smile, "Fifth title defense, baby!"

In the nine years since that fateful Ceremonial Duel, much had changed; Yugi, now 27, had retired from the professional circuit in 2002 and, along with Seto Kaiba, was now regarded as a Legendary Duelist; and Joey, just as Yugi had always known he would be, was now the Duel Monsters World Champion, and was building his own legacy.

"I just came from Tristan and Serenity's." Joey told Yugi, "Serenity's going along fine; everything's good, normal."

"She's what, seven months in, right?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah." Joey replied, "The doc told them they're gonna have a boy. Tristan's thrilled, of course."

"I bet he is." Yugi said with a chuckle, "Let's just pray he inherits Serenity's looks."

Joey laughed. "I second that!" He looked at Yugi, who had gotten up to get a soda from the fridge in the back. Joey couldn't help but notice the picture in a frame on top of the fridge. Yugi came back and handed Joey a drink. "Thanks." He pointed at the picture. "I lost mine. I'm sure I'll find it though."

Yugi looked solemnly at the picture. "It's the only picture I have; the only one with her by herself, I mean." He sighed. "Three years next month, Joey. Where has the time gone?"

"Same place where _she's_ gone, bud." Joey said; he looked at Yugi, whose eyes had dampened slightly. He put an arm around his shoulder. "I miss her too, Yug. I miss her too."

Just then, the Shop door opened, and a man with a black cloak and a pointy-tipped hat walked in. "Yugi Moto?"

Yugi stood up. "I am Yugi. May I help you?"

The man took out a letter and laid it on the desk. "For you." He bowed to Yugi and said "See you there." before he left.

"See you where?" Joey asked as Yugi opened the letter and read it.

"What the hell?" Yugi asked, "I don't know what this is, but it's obviously a prank or some chain letter."

Just then, an owl broke though the Shop window and dropped a letter before flying out of the hole in the window it had made; Yugi opened the new letter.

"_'This is __not__ a prank, nor a chain letter; this is a plea for help. You of all people should know to believe.'_" He looked at Joey, who shrugged. Yugi nodded. "I'll go. What the hell, it's not like I have anything…_valuable_, anymore." Yugi massaged his neck, which had no jewelry around it.

Link rode through the green fields of Hyrule on his steed, Epona. His Hylian shield and sword bounced on his back as he rode in the sunset.

Then, he saw in the distance what looked like a man. Link pulled to a stop and squinted his eyes. The figure was garbed in black and was looked rather tall. The figure pointed at Link, and made a gesture to come to him. Then, he faded away, and on the spot where he had vanished was what looked like a small silver bird.

"A will o' the wisp?" Link asked himself. The bird began flying away; Link urged Epona on to follow it.

Link followed the bird through the fields, through a pair of gates, and soon he found himself at the edge of Lake Hylia. He watched as the bird hovered over the center of the lake, then lowered under the water.

Realizing what he had to do, Link dismounted Epona, donned his Zora garments and dove. He swam to the center of the lake and made his way to the lake floor, where the silver bird was waiting; it was still hovering the same way it was hovering when above the surface, its wings still beating despite the water around them, as if the water wasn't even affecting it. The bird then flew into a small cave in the side of the lake. Link swam after it into the small cave.

He made his way through the tunnel, only to find a dead end. But upon closer inspection, Link saw that the dead end had cracks on it. To the average individual, this wouldn't mean anything. But to Link, cracks on a wall meant one thing: _Bombing time!_ He took out a water bomb, pulled the fuse, causing it to light, laid it at the foot of the wall, and swam back a few feet for safety. A few seconds later the bomb went off and after the bubbles cleared Link was staring at a dark passageway.

But before he could do anything, Link felt as if some force was pulling him into the passage; he was being sucked in! He tried to swim as fast as he could, but the suction was too strong. He donned his iron boots, but that only slowed his movement toward the inevitable by a few inches per second. He couldn't even outrun the suction in his boots. Finally Link realized what he was dealing with, and took off his boots and just let the suction take him…

As soon as his eyes opened, they were met with a wall of water pounding down him. Link sat up coughing, and took deep breaths. Then he stood and looked around. He was on a small island. And right behind him, he turned to see a large black cylindrical tower; there seemed to be a very dark cloud hovering above the top of the tower. Seeing nowhere else to go, he entered.

Inside, he looked around. He saw a sign across him: NURMENGARD PRISON: FOR THE GREATER GOOD.

Around him was a spiral staircase that was attached to the wall of the tower that apparently led to the top. He also noticed that along the staircase there were doors, but the steps that were supposed to be in front of the doors were missing, causing several fairly large gaps in the staircase; there were three doors along the wall, thus there were three gaps in the staircase..

Suddenly a voice rang out in the tower: "Young wizard." the voice, a male's called, "Purge my tomb, and I shall reveal an ancient and valuable secret to you. Will you accept?"

Link looked around for the source of the voice but couldn't find any. He knew one thing though: he was Link. And he never backed away from a challenge. "I accept!" He called out.

As he said this, a door appeared on the wall at the foot of the staircase. "Then proceed."

With nothing else to say, Link walked toward the door and entered…

**Author's Note:** Don't ask which Link it is in this fic, because frankly that's the farthest thing from my mind; also, I'm not following any specific timeline theory so don't ask what "era in Hylian history" this fic takes place in. Also, as far as I'm concerned, the Ceremonial Duel happened in 1998, same time as Voldemort's defeat; Yu-Gi-Oh! began in 1996, and the original anime (the first and second series) ran for two years.


	3. II Nurmengard

_**II. Nurmengard**_

"I have everything I need." Yugi told Joey and Solomon as he sealed up his suitcase, "Clothes, basic supplies, dueling deck…I'm good." He looked at the two men next to him. "I don't know who these people are or what they want. But whatever they want me to do, just wish me luck doing it."

"Of course, Yugi." Solomon said warmly; Joey reached into his pocket.

"Oh and, Yug; before I forget, I just want to give _this_ to you…" He held out a Duel Monsters card; Yugi's eyes widened.

_"Jinzo?!"_ he said incredulously, "But…that's the second strongest card in your deck!"

"And I want you to use it for whatever mission these guys got planned for ya." Joey told him, "Think of it as me being with you in spirit when you use that; y'know, like how we used to fight side-by-side, like at Duelist Kingdom and Battle City?"

Yugi looked down at the Jinzo, looked at Joey again, smiled, and took it. "Thanks, Joey. I promise to look after it and make the most of its power."

"You better." Joey warned jokingly, "I didn't crush some psychic wannabe just to win a card that'll get killed in the first turn!"

Yugi laughed and combined the Jinzo with the rest of his deck. He shook Joey's hand and patted his grandfather on the shoulder. "See you…whenever I get back."

"What if you don't?" Solomon asked suddenly, worried; Yugi smirked.

"If I don't, I'll have my comrades send you an owl with my deck and a letter saying _'Sorry I won't be making dinner tonight.'_

Solomon whacked Yugi across the head, as the legendary duelist laughed and picked up his suitcase.

"I trust you'll tell the others." Yugi called as he left.

"Got it!" Joey called back, as the Game Shop door closed; the Champ looked at Solomon. "You're just as suspicious as I am, aren'tcha?"

"Oh yeah." Solomon replied gravely, "Still; with all Yami taught him, he'll be good."

"So what the hell exactly does this mission entail?" Ginny Weasley Potter asked her husband, who was going all over their bedroom gathering his things; after a few minutes of futilely trying to keep up with Harry, Ginny, who was carrying little Albus Severus, gave up and sat on the bed. "You don't have a time estimate, and for all we know the Death Eaters may have scattered all over to do their own thing; they _are_ leaderless, after all."

"Damn." Harry said, stopping in his tracks, "I didn't think about that." He looked at his wife. "I'm gonna have to talk to Ron about that." Finally he gathered all his things: Invisibility Cloak, Marauder's Map, and his trusty wand. He went over to Ginny and kissed her. "I'll be back. I'll try to write you when I get the chance."

Ginny waved the promise away. "Don't worry; as long as I don't get that owl post, I'll always assume you're still alive. Just be careful, and don't so anything stupid."

Harry looked hurt. "Do I _ever_ do anything like that?"

"When you're with Ron, YES." Ginny replied forcefully but with a smile.

There was a knock on the door, and a young boy entered. "Harry?" he asked uncertainly, "You're going off on a mission?"

Harry knelt down so he'd be level with the boy. "Yeah. Remember that Azkaban breakout, Teddy? They're sending me and your Uncle Ron to catch the criminals."

Teddy Lupin beamed. "Cool! You're gonna go kick dark wizard butt!"

"That's right!" Harry laughed, "I won't be around for a while, which is why I'm leaving it to you to help your Aunt Ginny take care of the boys. Can I trust you?"

Teddy nodded.

"All right! Now go ahead and play, while I get my dark wizard-fighting gear!"

With that, Teddy ran off, as Harry and Ginny watched; Ginny smiled. "He's a good kid. I'm sure he'll do well when he grows up."

Harry nodded. "I _know_ he'll do well. After all, he's got his father's mind, and his mother's heart."

There was a loud CRASH! coming from the kitchen, followed by, "Sorry! I'll clean that up!"

Ginny sighed. "That's not the only thing he got from his mother.."

"How is she?" Ron asked, patting Hermione's stomach.

"They said I'm getting along well." Hermione replied, "I wish I could go with you. It could be like old times."

"Don't worry." Ron said, "I'll think of you whenever I have to Alohomora a door."

Hermione smiled, and kissed Ron. "Be safe out there."

"I will." Ron reassured her. He bent down and kissed Hermione's stomach. "I'll see you later little Rosie." He straightened up, gathered his things, threw Floo Powder into the fireplace and entered.

Link entered the door at the foot of the Nurmengard Tower staircase.

Inside was a medium-sized room with a pedestal in the center that had a treasure chest, flanked by two torches. He opened it. "The Dungeon Map." He said to himself; the Map was a 2-floor map: it said he was on 1F: 1st Floor. There was another level called R, which Link had to assume was the roof. Then, he noticed: "Portions of the drawing are missing; the portions that correspond with the steps that don't exist. All there is is black where the steps should be drawn." He couldn't figure out how to repair a staircase that had apparently been broken for years, maybe decades. "I'll cross that bridge when I absolutely have to." he said to himself. He turned to leave.

Suddenly the torches went out, the temperature dropped drastically, and the room darkened. Link drew his Hylian sword and prepared for the worst

"Beware…" the male voice that welcomed him into the tower whispered, "The lurkers of the dark are many in this cursed stronghold. Will you have the courage to overcome them?" Then, deathly silence…

followed by a hollow, death rattle-like breathing sound. Standing before Link was a tall, cloaked figure with a decayed hand. The creature extended its hand and beckoned Link tauntingly to _"come here"_, before gliding backward, passing right through the door. Link took pursuit.

Back at the main room of the tower, he saw the shadow glide into the door at the first gap, which was immediately filled with steps that magically appeared out of nowhere. Link understood: "That _thing_ is in command of this entire Dungeon! Only he can allow me to continue! And I think I know how to make him continue to fill those gaps. He ran to the steps that had not been there a minute ago; they were much cleaner and newer-looking. He entered the chamber.

Inside, Link saw the creature in the center. With a wave of its hand, the room darkened and it glided right past Link to leave the room; Link felt his heart rate plummet as it passed. He walked to the center of the room.

Suddenly, an entirely circular, roofless steel cage lowered around Link. And seeming dropping from the ceiling was what looked like the biggest lion he has ever seen with an all-red mane and fur coat.

Link drew his sword and prepared. The lion charged. Link jumped to the side, rolling onto his feet to face the beast. The lion roared and charged again. Link bent his knees. As the lion neared him, he rolled to the side, but only made sure one foot touched the ground; he used that foot to catapult himself onto the lion's mane. He climbed onto the now-bucking creature and began driving his sword into the back of its neck repeatedly. Finally, the lion fell on its back. Link tumbled off and regained his footing, then rushed to the lion before it could recover and drove the blade into its side. The beast let out a great roar, and stopped moving; it was dead.

A chest appeared, as the room lightened again. Link opened it to retrieve the compass. He merged it with the Dungeon Map and looked at it: He noticed that the single circle that made up the "R" floor had a skull symbol in the center. "So the source of the curse is on the roof." he said; he gathered the newly-completed map in his tunic.

The cage lifted, and Link left the room. He didn't' even need to check if the second gap was filled; he just opened the door and entered.

Once more, the room's dual torches went out as the shadow left the room. Link looked around. He sensed a coming threat. Drawing his blade, he turned 180 degrees and fluidly slashed a badger in half that had jumped with the intent of biting the back of his neck. He noticed more badgers dropping from the ceiling in swarms. They surrounded him and prepared to attack.

But Link was the nephew of one of the finest sorcerers of Hyrule; gathering himself, he raised his arms into the air, and then punched the ground. A dome of fire appeared around him, and expanded throughout the room, incinerating all the badgers. The torches relit, though that had nothing to do with the Din's Fire that Link cast. Another chest appeared. Link opened it. Inside was what looked like a foot-long wooden stick. He read the small piece of parchment that was with it:

"You got the Magic Wand! This item is a must for any magic-user. Equip and use it to enhance the three spells you already know. As your quest progresses, you will learn more spells to use this wand for. Simply cycle through the spells you have learned in your mind, select the spell and use it when the situation calls for it."

Link put the Wand in one of his two quick-draw pockets; his tunic came with two pockets that were placed on a place of his armor so conveniently that he could draw the weapons held in them in a heartbeat. The pockets were labeled "X" and "Y". Whenever he needed to use an item he would always take the item from his main equipment bag and set it to either X or Y. In this case, he set his wand to Y, and left.

He ran up to the third gap, which was filled. He entered the room.

Inside was a room that could not possibly exist in this tower unless by magical means, mainly because this room was just a tall and wide as the tower's main room. He noticed that sticking out from random parts of the wall were tree branches. Suddenly, Link heard a screeching sound; he looked up. Swooping down was a fairly large eagle, carrying a book in its talon. The eagle came so low that Link had to hit the deck to avoid getting skewered by the bird's beak.

He drew his sword and waited for the eagle to swoop down again. But it just came to a rest on one of the tree branches. Link ran near the branch, which was halfway up the tower. Link saw several objects dropping from underneath the bird: Eggs!

"She's giving birth to minions!" he exclaimed, as he ran to where the eggs were. Too late. The eggs hatched, and mini eagles were swarming around Link, pecking and confusing him. Link slashed like crazy but the agile creatures dodged his slashes. Finally he took out his wand and performed Nayru's Love. The shield not only expanded outward, but upward! The eagle screeched and flew to the ceiling. But it was pushed up against the ceiling by the force-field. Link then saw something else drop: the book it was carrying. Link ran to it and picked it up. Inside was a question followed by two answers: "Would you like to learn this spell?" There were two choices: "Yes" and "No." Link chose "Yes".

"Incendio: A fire-casting spell. Can be cast in the form of fireballs, or a stream of fire."

Link closed the book as it vanished. Link raised the wand and aimed at the eagle, which was perched on a branch.

"_Incendio!"_ He shot the branch, which caught fire, causing the bird to abandon its shelter.

Link, figuring out how to beat it, kept incinerating the branches as the eagle perched on them. Finally, with no more safe places, the eagle went for broke and swooped down. Link got ready, and with a single, perfectly-timed slash, he beheaded the bird. The torches lit and he left for the final room.

Link ran to the final room. But as he approached, he heard the male voice again: "Beware…the darkness…grows…angry…with you…" Swallowing hard, he opened the second-to-the-last door.

Inside, the creature was waiting. Link got ready. Then, the male voice whispered: "Beware…The Dementor…"

The Dementor took a sharp intake of breath. The room got colder, and Link began feeling sad and depressed. The feelings didn't cease with the dementor's leaving the room. He saw, rising out of nowhere on the ground, serpents made of black, smoke-like vapor. To demonstrate its abilities, a stray rat came out. A black smoke snake entered the rat as it inhaled it. Then, the rat began shaking…then, it spit out a bone! It spit out another bone. And another. And another; until the rat had finally regurgitated its entire skeleton. Even without its bones, the rat was still alive, albeit limp but convulsing, like a pathetic tiny living rug. With no more bones, it began regurgitating its organs, finishing off with its own heart, killing it at last.

Link's eyes widened with horror as he shook his head fast. "NO! I'M COURAGEOUS BUT I'M NO FOOL!" He ran to the door to open it, only to face the dementor, without its hood. The thing put its single mouth to Link, who pulled away and shut the door. He turned, and pinched his nose just in time to stop a snake from entering him. Link began running to evade the small snakes. Eventually the snakes combined into a giant serpent. Link swallowed and inhaled deeply, and held it. Then, he saw on the other side of the room, a book similar to the one in the eagle room. Managing to hold his breath still, he sprinted to the other side. He picked up the book, and opened it: "Would you like to learn this spell?"

"YES!" Link shouted frantically.

"Expecto Patronum: Summons a spirit made of light that will take the form of a creature that brings good memories to the caster; must be thinking of a happy thought while casting."

Link focused: he remembered seeing Epona for the first time.

"_Expecto Patronum!" _he shouted. A silver wolf came from his wand and dispelled the black serpent. The room lit up again. He took a breath, and opened the chest that appeared: The Big Key. "Good. Now, to the roof."

Link returned to the main room and took the rest of the staircase to the top. He unlocked the Big Lock and opened the door.

On the roof, Link came face-to-face with the dementor. He raised his wand and aimed at the hooded monster, prepared to use his Patronus.

All of a sudden, the dementor launched into the air into the black cloud that hovered over him. Link's heart dropped. "That's no cloud." he said to himself, "That's an army!"

Thousands upon thousands of dementors were flying around. They spotted the lone boy below them and lowered themselves over the tower. Then, they all gathered and combined to form a giant, ultimate dementor.

DARK PHANTOM OF DESPAIR: DEMENTOR LORD.

The Boss looked like a giant dementor at first sight, but was in fact just a formation the dementors used to resemble one. The creature hurled several dementors from its arm at Link, whose heart rate slowed, and who was overcome with despair. But Link regained himself, and aimed. "_Expecto_—"

The giant dementor lowered itself on him, as if trying to devour him whole. Link let out a scream of sheer terror, the likes of which any who knew the young warrior would never think would come out of his lungs.

Darkness surrounded Link, who was curled into the fetal position. He could hear the voices: _"It is time for you to choose: Surrender, or die." "I, the Great Mido, will never accept you as one of us!" "Pur-DEE hate YOU!" "The wind…it is…blowing…" "Just look above you. If it's something that can be stopped, just try to stop it!"_

_I can't stop it!_ Link thought, _Nothing can stop it!_

Suddenly, the Triforce mark appeared on his hand; the right triangle was glowing brighter than the other two.

Immediately the dementors retreated. Revived, Link arose. He focused: _"Do you know why none would call you King? It was your eyes, Zant!" "When I look at you, I remember…him. If you see him, tell him…I'm sorry for making fun of him." "How-DEE!" "Ganondorf! May you drown with Hyrule!" "Friends are a nice thing to have."_

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM!" _A massive wolf leapt and latched onto the giant dementor and went for its "jugular"; the dementors broke formation.

The giant wolf landed in front of Link and howled loudly. All the clouds in the vicinity scattered, exposing the sun. Immediately, all the thousands of dementors evanesced like smoke. Where the shadows were, a heart container fell. Link picked it up, and was rejuvenated.

"Thank you." the same male voice said; a skinny man appeared to Link. "My name is Gellert Grindelwald. In life, I was a dark wizard. In death, I repented my sins. But the dark magic I had done throughout my life manifested in the form of those dementors. But you have cleaned my conscience. You have redeemed me and allowed me to move on. And as a reward, I shall tell you a story…

"Long ago, in Egypt, three brothers were at a most treacherous part of the River Nile. They knew that many a man had died at that area. But the three brothers…they were Priests: servants of the Pharaoh Aknemkanon. And with their knowledge of the ancient Shadow Magic, they survived the river. But Osiris, the God of Death, was most displeased. To get revenge, he took advantage of the brothers' arrogance by giving each of them a gift. To the oldest, combative brother he gave an unbeatable wand called the Elder Wand; to the middle, arrogant brother, he gave a ring that can bring the dead back from the Netherworld, called the Resurrection Stone; but the youngest, humble brother asked simply for a Cloak of Invisibility, which Osiris granted. Over time the first two brothers fell into Osiris's hands. But the third brother actually _walked _into the God of Death's hands. These three ancient artifacts, the Elder Wand, Resurrection Stone, and Cloak of Invisibility, are called the Deathly Hallows. According to legend, he who wields all three artifacts will become the Master of Death.

"I tell you this tale, because even now, malevolent forces are after the three sacred relics. If they succeed, they will plunge this world into eternal darkness. And it will not end with our world. Soon their malice will spread to other realms…even your own land of Hyrule…"

Link gasped. "No. Never."

"You must stop them!" Grindelwald urged.

"Who is 'them'?" Link asked, "Who wants these Deathly Hallows?"

"A wielder of dark magic." Grindelwald replied, "One who, like the three brothers, was skilled in the ways of shadow, but unlike the brothers, is overflowing with sadistic, malicious intent. And I say this: this isn't the first time this dark being has tried to gather ancient powerful items. Years ago this monster also tried to capture three powerful relics as well, but luckily only ultimately ended up with one, before losing that one too. But now that the evil has returned, this hunter of rare items will begin a new quest, this time for items almost as rare as their original target. You must stop this shadow. And I can guide you."

"How?" Link asked excitedly.

"Go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Grindelwald told him, "There you will find those who can help you. Go there, meet your allies, and find the Deathly Hallows before the hunter does. With the Hallows on _your_ side, you will surely be victorious.

"Thank you once more for freeing me. I leave now with no regrets. I go on to the Netherworld with a heart free of pain. Farewell…"

And with that, Grindelwald's ghost faded away.

And Link was alone on the roof of Nurmengard; the sound of seagulls and ravens, and the crashing of waves on the island was all he could hear. Then…

"Link." a new male voice called out.

In front of Link was an old, regal-looking man with red robes, bald with very little hair on his head, but a well-pronounced white mustache. Link recognized him instantly.

"RAURU!" he exclaimed happily, "Rauru! The Sage of Light! The last of the original Seven Sages!"

"It is I." the man confirmed; Link was beaming.

"You helped the Hero of Time vanquish the Dark Lord Ganon one thousand years ago!"

"I did." Rauru said, "And now I am here to help you. The other Sages have agreed that since I have the most experience, I would be best suited to be your guide. From now on, I will be your guide and partner on your quest. If ever you need help or aren't sure what to do next, call on me. I can appear to you and others like this if you need, but I will spend most of the time in your mind. You can communicate with me mentally. If you are stuck, need help, or are facing an adversary you can't seem to vanquish, I will help you. You are destined for great things, young one, just like your predecessor. Now…" He extended his hand. "I do believe we have somewhere to go?"

Link nodded. _Hogwarts here I come._ And with that, he took Rauru's hand, and they both vanished from the tower in a flash of light.


	4. III The Heroes Unite!

_**III. The Heroes Unite!**_

There was a knock on the door.

"Enter." Headmistress McGonagall called; Yugi entered.

"I was told to come here?" Yugi said uncertainly.

"Yes." McGonagall replied, "Please, come in. I may as well explain things to you while you wait."

Yugi approached the desk and stood there, as McGonagall cleared her throat.

"As you know, you got a letter telling you to go to King's Cross station and board the—"

"Platform Nine and Three-Quarters." Yugi finished bitterly; he didn't want to remember the security officer's condescending look when he asked for directions.

"Yes." McGonagall said, "Kingsley Shacklebolt, the…leader, of our world, instructed me to assemble the Team here."

Yugi's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "_Team?_"

Just then, as if on cue, the door opened and in strode none other than Seto Kaiba.

"I'm terribly sorry I'm late, Professor." Kaiba said, closing the door behind him, "I got held up at—" He stopped dead in his tracks, and looked at Yugi. "You!" Kaiba said in pure surprise; he looked at McGonagall. "Minerva! Explain yourself!"

"I told you you would have colleagues." McGonagall stated simply with a shrug.

"Yes but I wasn't expecting…I mean why would…_what the hell is going on here?_"

"I'm just as confused as you are, Kaiba." Yugi told him, "Long time no see, by the way. Holy crap…you don't even look a day older."

Kaiba straightened his collar as he stood next to Yugi and shook his hand. "I heard about the Mutt. I admit I'm impressed. Lucky I'm retired, though." He gave Yugi a smirk, before turning his attention to McGonagall. "All right. We're here. You may as well tell us why, out of all people, you chose us two."

McGonagall looked up at the two men before her. "The answer is simpler than you think: you're wizards."

"Oh _please!_" Kaiba said with a roll of his eyes, "I've heard and seen a lot of preposterous things, some if which are actually frickin real, but I _know_ for a fact, that all that magic shit is past. Ask Yugi here; all of that magic that turned out to be real: no more. It's gone. History. Doesn't exist anymore."

"_That_ magic is no more." McGonagall told Kaiba, "But that was only one of many different forms and disciplines of magic. The fact remains: both your ancestors were users of that ancient magic that is no more. The fact that the magic is extinct does not change the fact that your ancestors were users of it; they were wizards, just as you are."

"I'm sorry." Yugi said, "But I have to agree with Kaiba on this: all the magic I did was not done by me; it was done by a spirit who shared a body with me."

"Atem, Pharaoh of Egypt." McGonagall said, "Your ancestor; he was a good friend of _your_—" she looked at Kaiba—"ancestor: Seto, High Priest of the Royal Family: also a wizard. You have the power inside you both. Now is the time for you to awaken it. Awaken it, and use it to save your world once more, as you did ten years ago."

"This is insane." Kaiba said, turning around. "I was told my skills were needed for a secret mission to protect international security. I did _not_ know it involved this…bullshit."

He approached the door, but before he could open it, it swung open and two men: one with black hair, glasses and scar, and one with red hair, entered; the one with black hair looked at Kaiba.

"Seto Kaiba?" Harry asked, surprised. "Seto Kaiba of Kaiba Corporation?" he looked at McGonagall. "Professor—"

"Yes it is." McGonagall told him. "Mr. Kaiba, _please_ come back. We weren't lying when we said it was a matter of international security.

"Listen: three days ago, there was a break-in at Azkaban prison; that's the prison where criminals in our world go. An unknown persons entered the prison, and freed every single Death Eater, and left the others behind."

"Death Eater?" Yugi asked.

"Followers of Lord Voldemort." Harry told him; that didn't help Yugi one bit. "Professor, maybe you should…"

McGonagall nodded, and looked at Yugi and Kaiba, who had come back. "In 1970, our world was plunged into a state or emergency and fear. A dark wizard named Lord Voldemort was spreading terror throughout both worlds. His terror spree was ended in Halloween of 1981, when he was physically killed while trying to commit a murder. Voldemort was presumed dead by most of the community. Then, fourteen years later, he returned and resumed his activities, until he was killed, this time permanently, in 1999. All of his followers, the Death Eaters, were sentenced to life in Azkaban; those who weren't killed, of course."

"And how did this…_Voldemort_, die?" Kaiba asked.

"Same way he did in 1981." McGonagall said, "He was killed by his own curse while trying to murder that man next to you."

Yugi and Kaiba looked at Harry, who, even after sixteen years still felt awkward when people stared at him.

"Harry Potter." Harry introduced himself, "And this is Ronald Weasley." Ron nodded at Yugi and Kaiba.

Then, the door to the office opened a fourth time, and Link entered. He saw the others, nodded in acknowledgement, then looked at McGonagall.

"Perfect timing, Link." McGonagall said, "I was just giving them the situation." She looked at the five before her. "So as I said; this person freed all the Death Eaters from Azkaban, and now we've got servants of the greatest dark lord of our time roaming freely all over the wizarding world."

"Do we have any idea who is behind it?" Yugi asked; Harry chuckled.

"Well, actually, _you_ were one of the early suspects. But—" he continued, seeing Yugi's shocked face, "They soon concluded that you couldn't have. No, our primary suspect, whom we believe almost 100 to be behind it…is Malik Ishtar."

Yugi and Kaiba looked at each other, shocked. "Ishtar!" Kaiba snarled, "I _knew_ we should've finished him off when we had the chance! Damn terrorist…he almost became the death of us back in 1997!"

"If Marik _has_ returned…" Yugi said gravely, "Then we will have a great challenge in our hands. Ten years ago, I had to fight Marik. I thought I had vanquished the evil that lay in Malik's mind. Apparently I just weakened it for Marik to take back control."

"What's he after _now?_" Kaiba asked, exaspearated.

"_The Deathly Hallows."_ Link said out of nowhere. Everyone turned to look at him; Harry and Ron looked most shocked.

"That can't be, can it?" Ron asked Harry, "No one's touched them since you, mate."

"It's true." Harry told Link, "I am only one of three people alive who can attest to the existence of the Hallows. Others may believe in it, but only me, Ron, and another friend of ours have actually _seen_ them. Who told you this? Who told you this Marik bloke is after the Deathly Hallows?"

"A ghost." Link replied, "Some man named Grindelwald."

Harry's face paled. "Were you in a large prison tower when this happened?"

"Nurmengard Prison." Link told him, "'For the Greater Good.'"

Ron swore, and looked at Harry. "I believe him."

"I don't." Harry said, taking out his Invisibility Cloak. "_This_..." he said, showing it to Link, "is one of the Deathly Hallows. Watch." He draped the cloak around himself, and vanished on the spot.

_Hit him with a spell._ Rauru told Link from inside his mind, _I want to test something out._

Link took out his wand, pointed it at the spot where Harry vanished, and cried, "_Incendio!_" He shot a fireball at the seemingly empty area; the fire seemed to float in midair, then began spreading, as if it were burning an invisible tent.

"_Aguamenti!_" Ron cried, extinguishing the fire, as Harry emerged from under the Cloak. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

_The Cloak was affected by your spell!_ Rauru exclaimed.

"Your Cloak was affected by my spell!" Link repeated.

"NO, YOU BLOODY THINK?!" Harry said angrily.

_The Cloak of Invisibility is supposed to be immune to all spells and enchantments!_

"The Cloak of Invisibility is supposed to be immune to all spells and enchantments!" Link said.

Harry stopped; good lord, he was right. "Ron…" he said numbly, "He's right." He looked at his friend. "Remember, ten years ago when we were using it to hunt Horcruxes? Snatchers and Death Eaters would shoot stunners in air, thinking we were hiding under the cloak, and even if they hit us, we weren't affected! That was one of the things that made the cloak special; it was an invisibility cloak by its nature, not because of a spell cast on it! But…if it can be affected _now_…does that mean…that it's no longer…"

"You must find the Hallows, Potter!" McGonagall said urgently, "I don't know what is going on here, but you must find the Hallows, and see about their condition!"

"We'll do that." Harry told her; McGonagall, however, was now looking at Link.

"I believe, that you have a friend with you right now?" she asked Link.

_Release me._ Rauru told Link; Link closed his eyes. Next to him, Rauru appeared. The other four jumped in surprise.

"This shit just keeps getting better and better." Kaiba snarled.

"My name is Rauru." the Sage introduced himself, "I am from the same realm as Link here, and I can vouch for Link. You see, it was Grindelwald who guided me to this realm. He had been trapped in his own tower, weighted down by his sins in life. He told me as he led me here that he would lead me to this castle, and in return he was promised freedom at last."

"Who promised him freedom?" Harry asked.

"I did not bother to ask him." Rauru answered.

"What about you?" Ron asked Link, "Did Grindelwald guide _you_ here?"

Link shook his head. "No. I was lured to this realm by…something. _I _don't even know what it was.

McGonagall looked at the six individuals before her. "You are the ones." she said, "You have been chosen to get to the bottom of this whole crisis. For the sake of your respective worlds, you'd best not fail."

"Why us?" Yugi asked her, "Who recommended us?"

"The Minister told me that it would be you six." McGonagall said, "I actually asked that same question. He just said _'I only do what he tells me to do.'_, and he left it at that."

"But that isn't important." she said, "What is important is that you find the Deathly Hallows, before Marik Ishtar does. If he gets to them first, then…I don't even want to tell you."

All six of them nodded; Harry turned to them.

"I know where they're at. I'll lead the way."

And with that, the six heroes left McGonagall's office to begin their mission.


End file.
